Captain Proton's Adventure to the Mines of Agreno
by PJ in NH
Summary: Can Captain Proton and friends save the day when the crew is kidnapped by aliens? Takes place after 30 Days. (P/T, K/7/MD/JD)


CAPTAIN PROTON'S ADVENTURE TO THE MINES OF AGRENO  
P/T, K, 7, MD, JD  
  
Synopsis: Can Captain Proton and friends save the day when the  
crew is kidnapped by aliens? Takes place after one of the most  
fantastic episode to date: 30 Days.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Paramount owns Voyager and its characters. I've  
only borrowed the characters to satisfy my own creative  
urges. Archiving is okay, just e-mail me. Please keep  
disclaimer and my name attached.   
  
RECOGNITION OF APPRECIATION: A very special thanks goes out  
to my story consultant and beta reader: Janet Toner. And my  
other beta readers: Phyllis J. Sutherland and Marleena  
Mooneyham.   
  
CAPTAIN PROTON'S ADVENTURE TO THE MINES OF AGRENO  
  
Rated R  
By PJ in NH  
  
January 1999  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Captain Proton, clad in his leather jacket with a pair of aviator  
goggles pushed up over his forehead, swivelled in his command  
seat toward the sound of the spaceship's outer door opening.   
From the colored reality of Voyager's corridors, an irate  
B'Elanna Torres stepped into the black and white world of Tom  
Paris' most current creation.  
  
"B'Elanna, welcome," Tom gushed, "I'm glad that you decided to  
come. You really look the part." Tom, chewing on the wad of gum  
in his mouth, took a good look at his lover's costume, from the  
black horn-rimmed glasses, the white smock, knee-length dark  
skirt, and finally to the dark, laced-up sensible shoes. He then  
quickly noticed one of B'Elanna's petite feet tapping out a  
tattoo reflecting her impatience.   
  
"Remember, Tom Paris or Captain Porcine, or whatever you call you  
call yourself..."  
  
"It's Captain *Proton*," Tom piped up stressing the last word.   
No matter how many times he had told her about the program she  
never could remember the name. Sometimes he thought that she  
just didn't care and other times he swore that she did it just to  
tweak his chain. "Harry plays Proton's trusty sidekick Buster  
Kincaid, Seven is Constance . . ."  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever," she interrupted. Motioning to the  
clothes she was wearing, she pushed the glasses back up to the  
bridge of her nose. "I want to know why you have me dressed like  
this, Tom Paris? It is absolutely demeaning!"   
  
Tom circled around the engineer, like a shark would circle its  
prey, and placed both hands on her shoulders. He could feel the  
large shoulder pads underneath his hands. Tenderly he kissed her  
on her cheek. "But, B'Elanna sweetness, this is only *one* of  
your costumes." Turning around he picked up a pile of clothes  
and brought it over to her.   
  
B'Elanna picked up the silvery material with both hands and held  
it up to inspect the costume. She found to her dismay that  
when worn the item would display more flesh than it covered.   
"Tom this is even worse. I don't show this much skin in my  
bathing suit!"  
  
Tom smiled seductively, he couldn't wait to see her in the  
outfit. To try and appease her, he held up a piece of silvery,  
finely pleated cloth with a flourish. "But, dear, you also get  
to wear this lovely floor-length cape, a true Paris original."   
To demonstrate, he put it into position over each of her  
shoulders and kissed the nape of her neck just where he knew it  
would drive her crazy.   
  
And it did for a while. B'Elanna could feel the familiar sexual  
shiver fly up and down her spine, but then she remembered how Tom  
had coerced her into his program. Pivoting around quickly, with  
both hands she shoved the costume back into the bewildered man's  
hands. "Tom Paris, I refuse to demean myself to become one of  
Captain Protein's space bimbos!"  
  
"But I haven't even showed you your mask yet?" Tom whined in a  
endearing, puppy-dog kind of way, but B'Elanna refused to melt  
like usual. "Besides, B'Elanna, your character would be "Miss  
Beatrice Winslow," Captain *Proton's* 'Miss Fix-it'. He couldn't  
fly his missions without you keeping his ship in tip-top shape.   
But when you don *this* outfit," he explained pointing at the  
silver material, "you become . . . "  
  
"Oh, Captain Proton, where are you? Get your sexy little butt  
over here right now if you know what's good for you!" Jenny  
called out in a sing-song fashion from the rear of the space  
ship. Tom swallowed hard and blushed at Jenny's lack of timing.   
He figured that any chance at all of B'Elanna participating in  
the program with him had just been dashed. Looking over to his  
love, as he predicted, he could almost see the steam venting out  
of B'Elanna's ears.  
  
"But, B'Elanna, I can explain. It's . . ."  
  
The half-Klingon growled and grabbed the costume from an amazed  
pilot. "Who's this B'Elanna? *You* can call me Princess  
Neutron! If you think I'm going to leave you alone with the Twin  
Terrors, not to mention the Borgasm, then you had better think  
again! And while you're at it, princesses wear tiara's! I  
expect *you* to replicate me a lovely crown befitting my status  
if I'm expected to wear this costume!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Tom obediently replied.  
  
B'Elanna glared.  
  
"Excuse, me--ah hem--your wish is my command, your highness?"  
  
"That's *much* better."  
  
"And Princess Neutron is much better than the name Space Girl I  
came up with," Tom said just under his breath after she left.   
With a self-satisfied smile on his face, he happily went off to  
find the rest of the group to inform them of B'Elanna's  
character's new name.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Evil, maniacal laughter punctuated the confines of Captain  
Proton's headquarters followed by a the coalescing black and  
white image on one of the telescreens of a demonic man standing  
on a raised dias.  
  
Captain Proton, Spaceman First Class, Protector of Earth, and  
Scourge of Intergalactic Evil, confidently strode up to the  
menacing image, followed by his trusty sidekick, Buster Kincaid,  
and his loyal secretary, Constance Goodheart. Proton grabbed a  
large shiny microphone. "What do you want this time, Chaotica?   
Didn't you learn your lesson when we defeated you on the Plains  
of Pluto?"  
  
:::"Captain Proton, if you remember correctly I told you that you  
would pay for your insolence, and I have come to honor my  
promise." Tweaking his dark mustache, Dr. Chaotica walked away  
from his position on the dias to come to stand next to a large,  
white cone shaped device. It had a silver nose cone slightly  
larger around than the main part of the rocket with two rounded  
tail fins at the base. Rubbing his hands over it proudly he  
turned his gaze towards his audience. "I've decided though that  
you won't pay directly, all of Earth will suffer for your  
actions!":::  
  
Taking in the phallic shape of the cone, Proton smiled. "Gee,  
Doc, I've always heard that men over-compensate when they aren't  
well endowed, but this is ridiculous!"   
  
"Good one, Captain," Buster piped up brightly and laughed at the  
*small* joke while Constance tried unsuccessfully to demurely  
blush.   
  
:::"Blast you Proton! Who..who told you?"::: The mad man looked  
exasperated before he recalled the purpose of his communication.  
::: "Ah well...uh...anyway...where was I? Oh, yes, this rocket  
is aimed directly at Earth's North Pole. In approximately two  
and half hours I will initiate the launch sequence and shortly  
thereafter the entire polar ice cap will melt. Millions of  
Earth's citizens will perish!!! Not to mention, millions of  
dollars worth of prime real estate will be destroyed!! But don't  
think that you'll be able to stop it; you'll be occupied with  
other matters." :::  
  
Laughing the way only a true evil genius can, a sound akin to  
fingers grating on a chalkboard, Chaotica terminated the  
transmission.  
  
"Off to the spaceship!" Proton yelled to his friends.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bursting into the rocket ship, Proton, Buster, and Constance  
joined Beatrice Winslow, already hard at work beside one of the  
consoles.   
  
"Beatrice, we have to fire up the rocket ship immediately, the  
fate of the Earth is at stake!" Captain Proton announced  
dramatically as he quickly seated himself at command central.   
  
B'Elanna now not only dressed as Miss Winslow but was also  
wearing her dark hair up in a tight bun, pivoted around raising  
her box wrench which was coated with a thick white substance.   
She shook the wrench threateningly at the galactic hero.  
  
"Captain, you have got to be kidding, I'm still trying to fix the  
damage to this ship from your last mission! You should think  
again before you do battle with Chaotica when he uses that  
marshmallow musket!"  
  
"Hey, Toots," Proton replied ignoring her well-intentioned  
advice, and snapping his chewing gum in between his words. "I've  
got a mission to go on, the fate of the world is in my hands!"  
  
Miss Winslow looked at him coldly, shook her head, and dropped  
the sticky wrench on the floor. "Well, I don't normally resort  
to such extremes," she started to explain. Reaching up to her  
bun she removed a long bobby pin which she carefully examined.   
"But desperate times call for desperate measures. Give me ten  
minutes." Wielding the bobby pin like a sword, Beatrice  
disappeared into the aft section of the ship.   
  
"Captain, the fuel tank is almost full," Buster Kincaid  
announced.  
  
"Very good, and Miss Goodheart what is the status of..."  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the space ship  
slammed open, admitting the Twin Mistresses of Evil, Demonica and  
Malicia, entered each armed with a stun gun.   
  
"Hello, Captain, planning on going somewhere?" Demonica, the twin  
on the left, cooed.  
  
"So you two are what is suppose to *occupy* us?" Chaotica must  
be getting desperate. I'd say he was getting hard up, but well  
you know small things just aren't worth mentioning," Proton  
joked.  
  
"Up with your hands," Demonica ordered while she and her sister  
motioned for the trio to step back, allowing Malicia access to  
the microphone.   
  
Demonica, holding the weapon confidently with her right hand,  
walked right up to Buster Kincaid. With her free left hand she  
ran the long painted nail of her index finger lazily around  
Buster's right ear. "Hi, Har..ah, Buster."  
  
"Hi, Megan, you and Jenny are just fantastic," Harry whispered to  
the dimpled twin. Hearing Seven clear her throat, Harry recalled  
his line. "You'll never get away with this!" Tom rolled his  
eyes at Harry's lukewarm delivery.  
  
"Oh, but I think we will," Malicia informed him cooly. "You see,  
Pookie..."  
  
"Pookie?" a befuddled Captain Proton queried.  
  
"Pookie. Chaotica. Same thing," Malicia explained with a shrug  
of her shoulders. Demonica still continued to toy with Buster  
but kept a watchful eye on the stone-faced Miss Goodheart.   
"Anyway *Pookie* said that if we help him with this little ice  
cube thing..."  
  
"That's ice cap, as in polar ice cap," Proton corrected. "If he  
destroys the ice cap millions of lives will be lost!"  
  
Malicia yawned dramatically. "And millions of dollars in real  
estate will do down the drain. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Besides, if  
we help Pookie, he said that we can keep Buster."  
  
Demonica blew into Buster's ear to accentuate their claim and  
continued. "I'm sure *we* could find many more *interesting*  
things for him to do that *you* ever could."  
  
I'm calm like a pond, serene and composed. Harry repeated over  
and over to himself, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't  
help but become aroused by the attention that Megan was bestowing  
on him.  
  
While Proton, Buster, and Constance were being tied up in the  
front of the rocket ship, Miss Winslow quickly changed from her  
dowdy 'Miss Fix-it' clothes to the flamboyant silver outfit  
complete with mask and of course the lovely, sparkling tiara that  
Tom had replicated. Performing one final check on her  
appearance,  
Princess Neutron exited the ship through the rear auxiliary  
hatch.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Captain, there's a vessel approaching on our starboard bow at a  
rapid speed," Tuvok informed his superior officer. "It is a  
large  
vessel, 5.2 times bigger than Voyager and much more powerful. We  
are no match for them."  
  
"Avoid them!" Janeway roared. "Raise shields, and go to maximum  
warp!"  
  
"Aye, aye, Captain," Hamilton replied from the helm.  
  
Tuvok raised his head from his console. "The aliens have  
disabled Voyager's shield controls, Captain, and they are   
closing rapidly. We cannot outrun them."   
  
"Incoming message," the conn officer announced to Janeway.  
  
"On screen, Ensign Connors."  
  
A tall, white-haired, pale alien appeared before them on the  
viewscreen. "Alien vessel, this is M'Tegnen of the Agreno mining  
colony. You have been selected for the honor of working in our  
mines. Prepare to be transported to our vessel. M'Tegnen out."  
  
"Open a channel to that vessel!"  
  
"I can't, Captain, they aren't receiving any communication  
signals."  
  
"Captain, they have already started to transport members of the  
crew from Decks 15 and 14." Tuvok stoically reported.  
  
"Tuvok, keep me posted," Janeway snapped as she sprang out of her  
command chair. "I need options, gentlemen!"   
  
"We could try using cametron particles to disrupt their sensors,  
Captain." Tuvok suggested.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"We do not have enough cametron particles on hand to shield the  
entire crew, but we could flood the holodecks with the particles.   
It is likely the people currently in there could remain  
undetected, remain on Voyager, and then attempt a rescue."  
  
Chakotay joined the Captain in front of Tuvok's station. "Who is  
in there?"  
  
"Lt. Torres, Ensigns Paris, Kim, and the Delaneys, and Seven of  
Nine," the Vulcan replied promptly. "The aliens just emptied  
Decks 12 and 13."  
  
"Can we get anyone else in the holodeck to protect them?"  
  
"There is no time. If we try to transport anyone into the  
holodecks we might be detected."  
  
"Or if we try and contact them, they would be discovered. Tuvok,  
lock down the holodecks and do it! Ensign Connors, get me access  
to the narrative subroutines for the holodecks!"  
  
"Aye, aye. Captain, Decks 10 and 11 and now Deck 9 have just  
been cleared."  
  
The young ensign's fingers flew over his instrument panel and  
stepped aside. "All set, Captain."  
  
Janeway stepped up to the console and frantically began entering  
computer code, attempting to rewrite the character algorithms of  
the only holodeck character in use while she still had the time.  
  
"All crew members on Decks 5 through 8 have just been  
transported. The people on the holodeck have apparently not been  
detected. Captain, the Doctor has been transported."  
  
"How is that possible?" Chakotay asked stepped up closer to  
observe the Security Chief's computer display.  
  
"He must have been in contact with one of the crew, Commander."  
  
"You don't have much time, Captain," Tuvok warned. "I predict  
that we have approximately 4.3 seconds before we are also  
transported."  
  
"I'm almost done, Tuvok. Just one last command," Janeway  
announced as she pushed the last series of buttons. "Done!"  
  
"Just in time, Cap...."  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Make sure they can't get away, Demonica!" the other twin  
admonished.   
  
Demonica smiled sweetly at Buster and proceeded to wrap the rope  
around his wrists that were crossed behind his back, while her  
sister started to tie up Constance and Proton.   
  
"We've got you this time," Malicia bragged as she tightened the  
rope around the blond man.  
  
"That's what you think!" a stunning silver clad beauty roared as  
she stormed into the rocket ship.   
  
The twins looked at each other and then back to the raven-haired  
beauty that had just spoken to them.   
  
"And just who are you?" the Twin Terrors asked in unison.  
  
"I am Princess Neutron, Heir to the House of Torg and the Holder  
of the Royal Seal of Honor," the beauty responded, swinging her  
shiny cape dramatically back over her shoulders to reveal her  
petite, trim figure.  
  
Tom Paris almost swooned as she did that. The costume was a one-  
piece outfit, but the neckline plummeted down to her navel  
revealing quite a bit of tasty flesh. He looked on with  
approval, not only at the way she's was getting into the part but  
also the way she got into the costume, or for that matter, didn't  
get into the costume. As far as he was concerned, the Delaneys  
and Seven paled in comparison to her beauty.  
  
The Princess winked at the Captain and then smiled, but the  
moment was interrupted when Dr. Chaotica's oily voice flowed  
through the speakers and his image flickered to life on the  
telescreen.  
  
"Voyager is under attack, the crew is about to be transported to  
an alien ship. The holodeck has been flooded with cametron  
particles in an attempt to hide you from their sensors. A false  
warning has been transmitted that Voyager has been set to explode  
to keep them off the ship. I'm counting on . . ."   
  
Chaotica look puzzled at what he had just said and Tom and his  
friends looked at each other. They too were surprised at what  
had been said.   
  
"I think it's Captain Proton to the rescue!" Harry proclaimed.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Do you think enough time has passed?" B'Elanna asked tilting her  
head up and backwards toward Tom. She was sitting in between his  
legs, her back to his front still clad in her princess outfit but  
holding her mask in her hands. Tom could tell that the waiting  
was really starting to frustrate her.  
  
Tom kissed her temple. "Computer, elapsed time?" Tom queried.  
  
:::Forty-three minutes and twelve seconds.:::  
  
"Any signs of alien life on board?"  
  
:::Negative.:::  
  
"Any signs of any alien ships in the vicinity?"  
  
:::Insufficient data is available to make such an analysis.:::  
  
Tom looked over towards his friends, Harry nodded slightly. "I  
think it's time. Everyone follow me. Our goal will first be  
to try and access any pertinent data that Voyager's sensors have  
been able to gather. First stop is the bridge. I would suggest  
that we split up and take alternate routes. Harry, Seven and  
Megan, you take the maintenance turbolifts, and we'll use the  
central lifts. Any questions?"  
  
No one spoke, but all got to their feet. They broke up into the  
two groups and proceeded toward the area of the holographic arch.   
  
"Remember, at least one group needs to get to the bridge." Tom  
reminded them, even though he knew that it was unnecessary. It  
just made him feel better.  
  
Exiting the holodeck, Tom's group took a left and Harry's a  
right. Both groups proceeded down eerily empty corridors but  
fortunately didn't feel the familiar tingle of any transportation  
device. Harry's group arrived on the bridge first, followed  
shortly thereafter by the others. From the view screen they all  
could see the alien vessel.   
  
"It's huge!" Jenny exclaimed and edged her way closer to Harry  
Kim for protection. But Harry, intent on his task at his comm  
station, all but ignored the shapely brunette. "The entire crew,  
including the Doctor, are on that space ship. I'll attempt to  
download any information I can access without being detected."  
  
B'Elanna quickly went to her bridge engineering station and  
began frantically retrieving any pertinent data, while Tom,  
ignoring command central, took his position at the helm. Megan  
and Seven both jostled for position at Tuvok's station.   
  
"Tom, the shields have been rigged to appear like there is an  
energy build up," B'Elanna announced, "like it was going to  
really explode. But at the stage they are now at, it appears  
that they are also serving to block the alien's sensors from  
detecting our presence."  
  
Tom turned around from his station to face the rest. "Well,  
then, let's not disappoint the Captain, B'Elanna." The pilot  
smiled, he was obviously up to something. "Back in the 20th  
Century, there was such a thing as a smoke bomb. Sometimes they  
were used by the military and other times they were used by other  
people as a prank. They could create a lot of confusion and  
trouble. What we need are some smoke bombs."  
  
"We are going to fake an explosion?" Seven asked in disbelief.   
  
Tom nodded. "Harry, could you rig a couple of photon torpedoes  
to explode between Voyager and their ship but without inflicting  
any damage to Voyager?"  
  
"Well," the Asian replied. "If we were to remove the detonation  
mechanism..."  
  
"...and replace it with a few gytron gas cylinders, it just might  
work," B'Elanna finished.   
  
"We should also load some debris into the airlocks so some  
residue is left behind," Tom added.  
  
"That would be wise precaution," Seven said.  
  
"Good, B'Elanna and Harry, get down to weapons, we need to get  
those deployed immediately!" Seven, Megan and Jenny, you go to  
Cargo Bay Three and load what you can into the nearest airlock,  
and don't forget to include Neelix's endless supply of leola  
root!"  
  
Working feverishly, Harry and B'Elanna soon had six 24th  
Century smoke bombs ready to transport into a pre-established  
calculated pattern, and the others had filled the airlock to  
almost overflowing. Seven, still upset with the way the twins  
were pursuing Harry, was a severe taskmaster and had made the  
sisters work very hard.  
  
:::"Tom, we have six ready to transport on your orders.":::   
  
"Thanks, B'Elanna. Make sure you all hold on tight, as soon as  
they are activated I'm jumping right to Warp 9.75," the pilot  
warned the group. The Best Pilot in the Delta Quadrant, made a  
few last-minute adjustments. "B'Elanna, on the count of three.   
One....two...three."  
  
B'Elanna activated the transporter and the six 'smoke bombs'  
dematerialized, seconds later they reappeared off Voyagers  
starboard bow. Seven and the twins returned to the bridge, and  
the Borg prepared to initiate the opening of the airlock.   
  
Tom with his fingers poised over the controls waited. Before  
long, smoke began to spew from the canisters. When Tom  
calculated that enough of Voyager was obscured, he nodded to  
Seven to release the contents of the airlock and he prepared to  
make his move.   
  
"Paris to the crew, hold on. I'm initiating emergency jump to  
warp!"  
  
Seven braced herself against her console. The twins grabbed the  
handrail tightly and kept their eyes focused on the handsome  
helmsman. With a light touch, Tom entered the commands and  
Voyager sprung like a tiger into the night, winking out of  
sight when the warp drive engaged. Tom prayed that his plan  
would work and the aliens would assume that Voyager had  
exploded.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Running at a speed of Warp 9.75, Harry and B'Elanna finally  
joined the others on the bridge.   
  
"So did we fool them?" Harry asked.  
  
"According to the sensor readings we have successfully deceived  
them," Seven stated. "The sensors are not picking up any trace  
of a vessel following us. Apparently, the 'smoke bomb' worked."  
  
The group smiled and let out a large sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll continue this course for another four hours before I shut  
down the engines," Tom stated.  
  
"And then what, Tommy?" Jenny purred.  
  
B'Elanna growled softly at the way Jenny addressed her lover.   
Tom smiled reassuringly at the half-Klingon but addressed the  
non-dimpled twin. "Then we wait, Jenny."   
  
Harry looked up from his ops station. "I've downloaded quite a  
bit of information from their database, but it's going to take me  
a while to decipher it."  
  
"If you need any help, Harry, I'd be glad to lend you a hand,"  
Megan offered, sidling up to the ensign. Harry blushed as Megan  
stood so closely to him that their hips touched.   
  
Seven noticing the exchange between the two, piped up. "I  
believe that if Ensign Kim requires assistance to analyze that  
information, I could perform that job more expediently."  
  
Megan looked over to her sister and then back to the Borg.   
"Huh?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
The blonde cleared her throat, but before she could try and  
explain, Tom interrupted. "Seven's just saying that she's better  
equipped..."  
  
The twins glared at Tom Paris.  
  
"Um...that she has more experience at decoding alien  
communications than you two probably have."  
  
Megan and Jenny rolled their eyes in disgust and turned their  
back to the pilot.  
  
"But, we are going to need all the star charts you two can come  
up with for the region of space we just left," Tom said  
soothingly. "And after Harry, Seven, and you two are done, we  
can meet and discuss all your findings."  
  
The sisters turned back to face Paris, both sporting a well  
practiced pout of two little girls that hadn't quite got what  
they wanted for Christmas.  
  
It was Jenny who spoke for the pair. "Okay, if you need us we'll  
be down in Stellar Cartography. Come on, Megan, let's go."  
  
"I'll be down in Engineering if I'm needed," B'Elanna spoke up.  
  
"Good." Tom flung his arms to each side. "And I'll just hold  
down the fort here."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Night came, and Tom divided up the group so at least someone  
would be on the bridge at all times. But even in the middle of a  
crisis, Tom Paris was a romantic at heart.  
  
"I'm here, Harry! You can hit the sack!" B'Elanna called out as  
she stepped out of the turbolift and into the bridge.   
  
"He's gone already," Tom said, though she couldn't see him. "Why  
don't you come down here and join me?"  
  
Following the voice, B'Elanna wove her way around command central  
and beside the conn station. Under the starscape of the  
viewscreen, she found the pilot reclining in front of the helm on  
a blue blanket that he had spread out. To his left was a wicker  
basket with a bottle of wine and a loaf of French bread sticking  
out  
the opening.   
  
"Tom Paris, what are you doing? And where are the others?"  
  
"I'll answer the second question first, m'lady," he offered and  
patted the empty area beside him inviting her to sit down.   
"Either the twins, Seven, and Harry are all nestled snugly in  
their own beds or ... Harry's trying to avoid Jenny, while trying  
to get Megan to take him seriously, while all three are trying to  
avoid the ire of one jealous Borg."  
  
B'Elanna laughed at the thought.   
  
"As to the first question, I'm waiting for you, m'love. I'm here  
to fulfill one of our little fantasies."  
  
"Fantasies, huh?" B'Elanna asked. Her eyes shown with excitement  
and she crinkled her nose at him.  
  
"How many times...be honest now... have you wanted to make love  
on the bridge?"  
  
The half-Klingon blushed a little but didn't deny it. "But what  
if someone were to come in?"  
  
"All taken care of, the computer has been programmed to alert us  
in such a case. Computer, reduce illumination to twenty percent  
and play selection Paris Torres Twenty-One" Lights dimmed and  
soft music began to play. Tom reached into the basket, withdrew  
two fluted glasses, and filled them with the synthehol, and  
passed one to B'Elanna.  
  
"Tom Paris, I swear you think of everything!"   
  
Sipping the wine B'Elanna sighed. It had been a long day and it  
felt very good to relax. Tom pulled himself up into a sitting  
position and opened up the basket. He took out the bread and a  
bowl of cubed flotian cheese--her favorite. They ate, talking  
about little things and then sometimes they were content to not  
speak at all. Looking into each other's eyes was enough  
sometimes. Sometimes B'Elanna swore that she learned more just  
gazing into his blue depths than she did when he wouldn't shut  
up. Tonight was one of those times. As the minutes passed and  
their physical hunger had been satisfied, she could see the  
passion sparkle in his eyes, she could sense that he needed more  
than just food to sustain him. He wanted her...and she needed  
him.  
  
"Tom we shouldn't," she replied simply, "after all it is the  
bridge." B'Elanna could almost visualize the Captain, Chakotay  
and Tuvok at their stations even though the bridge was empty save  
for her and her lover.  
  
"But when will we ever get another opportunity. And just think,  
how many people on this ship can actually say that they did it on  
the bridge?"  
  
"That's true. But..."  
  
Tom placed two long fingers across her full lips, took the  
wine glass from her hand, and reached up placing it safely on  
the helm console. "No buts, B'Elanna. If I can't hold you,  
caress you, and show you just how much I care right this instant  
I think I'll die." He unfastened her top and pushed it down over  
her shoulders.  
  
"Well, we couldn't have that now could we?" she purred and  
mimicking his actions and pulled down the fastener on his top.   
  
Tom reached for the grey undershirt and pulled it over her head,  
B'Elanna's full breasts, minus a bra, welcomed him. His hands  
almost touched their softness, but before he could make contact,  
B'Elanna had stripped him of his top and was working frantically  
to rid him of his pants.   
  
"And I want you, Tom Paris. And I want you now!" she roared  
giving no more thought whether anyone was listening or even  
watching. With a final tug she stripped him of his pants and his  
black briefs soon followed. His manhood stood erect, reflecting  
his urgent need for her as well.  
  
She grabbed him, but he was quicker and flipped her underneath  
him pulling off her uniform slacks and panties. Beneath his bare  
flesh, a naked B'Elanna lay ready to receive his gift. He kissed  
her first, tenderly holding her face while his lips and tongue  
explored her forehead and her mouth. B'Elanna moaned and arched  
her body upwards so it pressed tightly against him and she could  
feel his erection against her stomach. She wanted him, wanted to  
feel him inside of her.   
  
"Now, Tom. Do it now," she whispered huskily.   
  
Ignoring her, he turned his attentions to her breasts and suckled  
each nipple thoroughly. B'Elanna writhed under him and parted  
her legs to allow him access.   
  
"Please, Tom. Please."  
  
"Of course." With one firm push he penetrated her and she howled  
in delight.   
  
Afterwards, after they had pleasured each other completely,  
B'Elanna lay with her head on Tom's shoulder. Both were   
wrapped in the blue blanket as they gazed at the stars above  
them. Both were very content. And each felt very loved and  
cherished.  
  
*****  
  
"Good morning, Harry!" Tom greeted his friend cheerfully the next  
morning on the bridge. B'Elanna had left to go back to her cabin  
to shower before going down to Engineering.  
  
"Is it?"   
  
Tom moved from the helm position where he had been checking the  
status of the ship's position, walked around to the front of  
the helm, and began cleaning up from the night before. "Isn't  
it?  
  
"I just don't know how you ever did it." A tired looking Harry  
Kim lowered himself in Tom's helm chair, not even noticing the  
leftovers of the picnic and love nest from the night before.   
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Handled all those women who always used to hang around you."  
  
The blond man laughed at the communication officer's expression.  
  
"To think that I used to envy you. I've got Jenny clinging to me  
like a vine, while I'm trying to get Megan to really notice me  
for who I am, then on top of all that Seven is either trying to  
intimidate or imitate both of them."  
  
Tom folded up the blanket and put the empty wine bottle and  
glasses back into the basket. Grabbing the basket by the handle  
and draping the blanket over his arm, Tom stood up and yawned.  
  
Harry Kim looked across the helm console and to his friend. "Hey  
what were you and B'Elanna doing up here last night?"  
  
A knowing grin spread across Tom's face.  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"Didn't what, Harry?" he asked with a well-practiced innocence.  
  
"Um, you didn't...ah..." the young man stammered pointing to the  
deck in front of the helm console.  
  
"Haaa-rrrry, where are you cupcake?" a voice sounding like Seven  
of Nine, but with a sing-song lyrical quality they had never  
heard before, rang out from the turbolift. Seven entered the  
Bridge. She was clad in her becoming blue-gray cat suit but her  
hair hung in soft golden waves down past her shoulders. But what  
surprised them even more was that she also wore a smile.  
  
The men looked at each other.  
  
"I'd never have believed it if I hadn't heard it and seen it  
myself!"  
  
"See, I told you."  
  
Tom slapped him on the back good naturedly. "Well, I'll see you  
in four hours, Har. Hold down the fort!"  
  
"What?" Harry pivoted around to watch him head towards the  
turbolift. "Can't you stay?"   
  
"Stay? Even Captain Proton needs his beauty sleep. Besides,"  
Tom turned to address the Borg, "I'm sure Seven will keep you  
company."  
  
Seven raised her left ocular implant. "Of course I'll keep Harry  
company." She smiled mysteriously at the dark haired ensign.  
  
"Good, do you think your report on the downloaded alien files  
will be ready by the time I'm awake?"  
  
"It is my prediction that the report will be complete in three  
point six hours."  
  
"Good then, we can all meet for lunch in the Captain's ready  
room. See you then." Tom jauntily waved as he exited the bridge,  
walking into the turbolift just as the Delaneys were getting off.   
As the door to the lift slid shut, all Tom could hear was  
giggling from the twins and a low groan from Harry Kim.  
  
******  
  
Later the six of them, obligatory coffee cups in hand, sat around  
the conference table in the Captain's ready room, but none opted  
to sit in the Captain's seat.  
  
"So you're saying that the crew has been shanghaied to work on an  
alien mining world?" Tom asked Harry Kim.  
  
"Yes, but the problem is, these aliens control eight different  
planets, they could have taken them to any one of them."  
  
B'Elanna walked around the conference table to get a better look  
at the display screen. "Do you have a visual on these planets?"  
  
Harry motioned for Seven to continue. "Computer, display visual  
HS33," Seven stated. A display of a cluster of stars appeared on  
the screen before them. Eight colored small disks indicated the  
mining planets.  
  
"So they could be on any one of these planets? Tom asked.  
  
"No," Megan spoke up. "According to what Jenny and I have  
discovered only three of them are Class M planets."  
  
Jenny walked up to the screen and pointed out two of the three  
planets. "These two are about 20 light-years away from where the  
aliens met up with us. And the last one is approximately 45  
light-years away."  
  
B'Elanna looked back at Tom. "Once we get back to that area of  
space, we should be able to locate the direction the ship  
traveled through its warp signature."  
  
Tom nodded. "And Voyager is all set to go back, B'Elanna?"  
  
"From the other information obtained by the download, I should be  
able to modulate our shields so the aliens won't be able to  
transport through them. But I can do that en route."  
  
"Then let's not waste any time. Let's get going!"  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Three days later Voyager had returned to where they had  
encountered the alien ship and was following a residual warp  
signature. Tom was seated at the helm and the others manned the  
stations behind him. "Well, ladies, and Harry, if we continue on  
this course I think we are going to end up going to the smallest  
of those three planets. If that's the case, we should be within  
sensor range of that planet some time tomorrow morning. Still no  
sign of that ship showing up, Seven?"  
  
"I have not detected any alien presence, Ensign."  
  
"Ensign? The pilot brought his hand up to his chest and look of  
pain was reflected on his handsome face. "Seven, you cut me to  
the quick."  
  
The Borg looked slightly puzzled but tried again. "I have not  
detected any alien presence, Captain Proton?"  
  
Tom glowed, all signs of any distress had been erased from his  
face. "Much better, Seven. Thank you." Turning around in his  
chair he was surprised to find that B'Elanna had quietly moved  
from her position and was now standing right in front of him.   
  
"Listen, Captain Pubescent..."  
  
"It's Captain *Proton* B'Elanna....P-R-O-T-O-N."  
  
"I don't care it you spell it P-I-G, you are still Tom Paris, and  
don't you forget it! We have a mission to complete. We don't  
have time to be playing any silly space games."  
  
"But, B'Elanna, I'm just trying to lighten the mood a little,"  
Tom explained with a cute little pout.   
  
The engineer crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Tom, if  
you know what's good for you," she warned and then lowered her  
voice so only he could hear her, "and if you want more of what  
you got last night, you'll forget about Captain Pipsqueak until  
the mission is finished and everyone is safely back onboard  
Voyager. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Tommy, I'm picking up the planet on my sensors," Megan informed  
the pilot.  
  
"Readings?"  
  
"It's just starting to come through, I'll relay it to Harry's  
station so he can decode it like he and B'Elanna did with those  
downloaded files.  
  
"Very good, any signs of that alien ship, Seven?"  
  
The Borg scanned her instruments. "Negative."  
  
"Tom, they're here. That ship delivered replacements to the  
mining colony four days ago," Harry piped up. "It also looks  
like we don't have a lot of time to rescue them before that ship  
returns."  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"Two days."  
  
Tom pursed his lips and let out a low whistle. "Any information  
on the planet's sensor and weapon capabilities?"  
  
"Checking." Long minutes passed. "It appears that they have a  
fairly sophisticated sensor system, in fact their sensor system  
makes it virtually impossible for us to scan to locate their  
sensor controls. Their weapons though are limited to our  
equivalent of Class 2 phasers."  
  
B'Elanna looked up from the Engineering console. "So we can't  
confidently eliminate the sensor controls. And even though they  
have only Class 2 phasers, they could cause significant damage to  
the ship. We can't risk being in anything less than tip top  
condition if that ship should return," she summarized. "If that  
were to happen, even with the modifications I've made to the  
shields, any hope of rescuing the crew would be dashed."  
  
"Can they detect us now from the planet?" Tom asked.  
  
"No, not yet, Cap...ah...Tom." Harry answered but looked over to  
B'Elanna to see if she had caught his slip up. Apparently she  
had by the look on her face, but she was choosing to ignore it.  
  
"Are we close enough for a visual of this little gem?"  
  
Harry nodded and punched a series of buttons. "A small  
nondescript, golden gray planet was shown on the viewscreen."  
  
Tom rose from his station and walk over to get a closer look at  
the planet. "Computer magnify 225 percent."  
  
Paris looked over the planet intently, though it still looked  
small on the viewscreen. "Seven are there any moons orbiting  
this ball of dust?"   
  
"Yes, two."  
  
"Big enough for Voyager to hide behind?"  
  
Seven nodded.  
  
B'Elanna smiled. "You have a plan don't you?"   
  
Tom smiled back. "I might. I just might. I'm going to use the  
ready room to work a few things out. Harry can you patch any  
information you have on the planet into the ready room computer  
station?" Harry nodded. "Thanks. Hopefully I won't be long. If  
you start to approach the fringes of their sensor range, just  
throw on the emergency brake." With a wave of his hand, Tom  
disappeared into the Captain's ready room.  
  
A little over a half-an-hour later, Tom exited the room and  
returned to his position at the helm. "Well, I have a plan. You  
all just have to tell me if it's feasible or not." Tom turned  
his back to his audience and entered a series of commands into  
his console. Half of the viewscreen now depicted a graphic  
display of Voyager, the planet, and both of its moons.   
  
"As you can see," Tom grabbed a laser pointer and aimed it at a  
point on the planet's surface,"this is the location of the mining  
colony and here we are behind the moon. By keeping one of the  
moons between us and the planet, we will fly Voyager behind that  
moon."  
  
"To shield us from the sensors on Agreno," Harry explained.  
  
"Agreno? Sounds like a cleanser?" Tom remarked.  
  
Harry smiled at the joke. "Yep, I just was able to decode some  
more information from the planet. It's called Agreno."  
  
"Okay. Well then, we hide behind one of the moons. Then this  
next stage of the game will call for a little flying finesse.   
Flying finesse that will not be provided by yours truly." Tom's  
small crew couldn't have been more surprised. "I will leaving  
the flying of Voyager in Seven's capable hands, with Jenny as her  
assistant. Harry will have the job of piloting the Delta Flyer  
with Jenny flying shotgun."  
  
"And what will you and I be doing?" B'Elanna asked trying to sort  
all of this out.  
  
"This is the part of the plan that you'll just love, B'Elanna, "  
Tom explained with enthusiasm and pointed to the planet. "The  
planet's primary protective shield is located directly above the  
mining operations. The rest of the planet is protected by a  
layer of three net shields. While Seven and Harry are flying,  
creating a diversion for Agreno's sensors, B'Elanna and I will  
be orbital skydiving to the planet's surface, through the net  
shields."  
  
B'Elanna cocked her head in her lover's direction. Had she heard  
him right? "You want both of us to skydive?"  
  
"Yes, according to the ship's records, of the six of us, you and  
I are the only ones who have orbital skydiving experience.   
  
"And just how many times have you orbital skydived?" B'Elanna  
asked.  
  
"Um...well twice actually. Once in simulation and once in  
actuality."  
  
"I think it would be better if I were to do this on my own."  
  
"Out of the question, you need someone else to accompany you.   
According to Starfleet protocol..."  
  
"And since when do you agree with Starfleet protocol?"  
  
Tom glared at her but continued. "According to Starfleet  
protocol, at least two crewmembers should be present for any  
mission, and in particular a covert operation like this one. If  
one of us, God forbid, was not able to complete the mission, then  
at least someone else could attempt to complete it."   
  
B'Elanna grumbled.  
  
"I'm willing to follow your lead during the skydive, B'Elanna. I  
know that you have much more experience with it than I do. We  
will have to wear special goggles so we can see the triple net,  
so we can fly through the holes. I'll be counting on you, love,  
even more than usual." His blue eyes reflected his sincerity.  
  
That one small word really got her attention. Tom Paris had  
never used the endearment 'love' with other people around. "Ok,  
Tom, but how do we get to the upper atmosphere?  
  
"Harry and Megan will beam us to within 200 km of Agreno's  
surface. Then it is up to us. When we get on the surface we'll  
have to find a way to disable the protective shield. Then we  
can signal Voyager so you can begin transporting the crew back."   
Tom looked around the bridge. "Any questions?"  
  
"It is unorthodox, but it is feasible," Seven commented. High  
praise coming from the Borg.  
  
"Just tell Jenny and me what you want us to do," Megan  
volunteered.  
  
"Thanks, ladies."  
  
Harry shook his head. "This is one crazy plan you've come up  
with Tom, if there was any other way..."  
  
"But there isn't, Har."  
  
"I know, I'll take good care of the Flyer, I'll start modifying  
her shields immediately."  
  
"And I'll begin replicating your skydiving equipment," B'Elanna  
offered with a smile, Tom nodded his thanks.  
  
End Part 6  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Safely behind Agreno's largest moon, the team waited. Seven was  
at the helm of Voyager with Jenny stationed at the Ops Station.   
Hovering outside the ship, the Delta Flyer was prepared to begin  
the mission by shooting out from behind the moon with Tom and  
B'Elanna already suited up and ready to be transported into the  
atmosphere.  
  
"Harry to Seven, everything is ready to go over here."  
  
:::"Voyager is prepared to begin the mission whenever you  
are.":::  
  
Tom and B'Elanna took their seats and Tom gave Harry the thumbs-  
up signal. Piloting the Delta Flyer admirably but without the  
finesse of the Chief Pilot, Harry brought the Flyer out from the  
other side of the moon and flew it deliberately into the sensor  
range of the mining colony. On the Flyer's heels followed  
Voyager swooping low towards the planet in a deliberate attempt  
to be noticed.   
  
"Get ready!" Harry yelled from the helm. "Put your helmet on.   
On the next run, Megan will transport you to the coordinates."   
Tom and B'Elanna got out of their seats and retrieved their  
helmets. "And you two be careful, I expect to see you both safe  
and sound back on Voyager."  
  
"You will, Harry," Tom promised.  
  
"Megan get ready. On the count of three." Harry held up three  
fingers. "One.... Two... Three..."  
  
The pair was enveloped in a shimmer of light. In an instant they  
were hurtling down through the atmosphere, goggles in place under  
the helmets, towards one of the openings in the uppermost sensor  
net. Bringing his arms down towards his side, Tom followed  
B'Elanna through the first opening. One down, two more to go.   
  
Harry turned the Flyer back toward the moon while Seven snaked  
her way just above the uppermost atmospheric levels of the  
planet, deftly avoiding the phaser fire, trying to buy time for  
Tom and B'Elanna to safely land on the planet.  
  
The second sensor net was rapidly approaching, and they altered  
their direction of flight slightly. The openings in this net  
though were smaller than the first one. More concentration would  
have to be expended to avoid touching the sensor grid. B'Elanna  
went through with mere centimeters to spare and Tom followed.   
Two down only one more. Plummeting through the atmosphere, Tom's  
stomach started to flip-flop, this certainly wasn't like space  
walking, and not like he remembered. He would be glad when they  
finally reached the ground. B'Elanna was enjoying this sensation  
as the wind whipped around her and lined herself up for the third  
and final net, praying that Tom was still behind her. This one  
they found out to their dismay was comprised of even a smaller  
grid that the other two. They had to line themselves up so they  
passed through the net diagonally. The phrase 'threading the  
needle' seemed to apply, she thought as she concentrated to line  
herself up correctly and she hoped that Tom would make it through  
without touching the grid.   
  
In an instant she was through and it hadn't felt like she had  
touched the energy beams. As planned, she pulled herself up from  
her head-down diving position so more of the air would catch her  
chest thus slowing her descent. This finally afforded her the  
opportunity to turn around and see if Tom had made it through.   
To her relief, she saw that he too was assuming the age-old  
skydiving position, and when he noticed her looking at him he  
gave B'Elanna the 'thumbs-up' signal. Tom himself though was  
thinking: Please let me get down to the surface in time before I  
vomit in this helmet.  
  
Calculating that Tom and B'Elanna had to have passed through the  
sensor nets, Seven deployed a small communication satellite that  
would relay any messages from the away team to Voyager, and then  
pulled the big ship around to the other side of the moon. As  
soon as Voyager was in position, Harry pulled the Delta Flyer  
into the shuttlebay and he and Megan joined the other ladies on  
the bridge to wait.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
Tom and B'Elanna quickly folded up the parachutes and hid them  
along with their helmets and plated jumpsuits behind a pile of  
rocks along with a spare commbadge so that they could be beamed  
back to the ship.   
  
"That was much better than skydiving on the holodeck, don't you  
think?" B'Elanna commented with a grin on her face. Hearing no  
response she turned to the pilot. "Tom, you are absolutely  
green! Are you going to be sick?"  
  
"Me, sick? No."  
  
"Well I was wondering if this experience was just too intense for  
you. You know, seeing the surface of the planet getting closer,  
and closer while the. . . Tom?"  
  
Her words had brought back to his mind what he was trying hard to  
forget, and without the worry of messing up the inside of his  
helmet, he knelt down behind a bush and vomited.  
  
"Tom, are you all right?"  
  
He nodded and wiped his mouth with one of the large leaves from  
the bush. "I'll be fine."  
  
"I thought you said that you had some experience orbital  
skydiving?"   
  
"Oh, I do. I just didn't tell you that I don't particularly  
enjoy it. Don't worry, B'Elanna, I'll be fine."  
  
She pulled him into a comforting embrace and kissed him lightly  
on the cheek before she released him. "We can't waste any time,  
do you have your tricorder and phaser?"  
  
Tom checked his backpack. "Yep, all appear to be safe and sound  
including the grenades." Tom tossed the tricorder to her and  
clipped the other items to his belt. "Let's go!"  
  
*****  
  
Depositing yet another rock into a mine car, Kathryn Janeway  
paused for a moment and looked up at the sky. "Did you hear  
that?" she asked her First Officer.  
  
Chakotay tossed the rocks he had been carrying into the mine car,  
and wiped the perspiration away from his face with his sleeve.   
"I thought I did..."  
  
"They are firing at something," the Captain concluded.   
  
"Do you think that maybe Voyager is up there?"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
******  
  
B'Elanna and Tom stopped for a moment, the heat of the planet was  
taking it's toll on the pair. Tom passed B'Elanna his canteen of  
water. She took a small sip and passed it back to the pilot.  
  
"You did it again, didn't you?" she asked looking him over.  
  
"What did I do this time?"  
  
"I don't know how many away missions we go on and you always  
forget to apply the sunblock. You would think that you'd learn.   
You'll be burned to a crisp before we are through at this rate."  
  
"Yes, mother." he replied sheepishly.  
  
"I think it must be those damned male hormones, the testosterone,  
it makes men stupid at times."  
  
"And impossible to resist other times?" Tom answered back with a  
sly grin on his face.  
  
B'Elanna growled. Damn it, he's right. "Come on, handsome, just  
another couple kilometers and we should be at the control  
building. The sooner we blow it up, then the sooner we can get  
off this pile of rock."  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
It didn't take long for them to traverse the remaining distance.   
Crouching behind a pile of stones, they took their first look at  
the building. The building was approximately 10 meters by 15  
meters and stood beside the fenced-in mining area. There were a  
number of antenna-type structures on the roof. B'Elanna pointed  
out those to Tom. "Those antennas are what we need to destroy,  
the building itself doesn't really matter."  
  
"So a couple grenades should do the trick?"  
  
"They should, we'll just have to see how far Captain Pectoral can  
throw," B'Elanna teased.  
  
"B'Elanna listen," Tom grabbed her both of her shoulders. "It's  
Captain P-r-o-t-o-n."  
  
"Yeah, right." She shrugged her shoulders and unclipped two  
grenades from his belt and placed them in his hands. "Here,  
Captain Whatever, time to show your stuff."  
  
Tom grinned at her. "He punched a series of buttons on one of  
the grenades and handed it to B'Elanna. Then he did the same  
with the second. Pulling himself up into a standing position,  
he quickly hurled the first one onto the roof of the structure.  
B'Elanna passed him the second and it soon too found its mark.   
Before both could detonate, Tom pulled B'Elanna underneath him  
for protection. The ground soon shook in two violent tremors as  
the devices exploded. The rocks that they were hiding behind  
shifted but fortunately they didn't fall. When the vibrations  
finally stopped, Tom rolled away from the half-Klingon and  
offered her his hand to help her stand up. Peering out over the  
rocks, they found that the grenades had done significant damage.   
But was it enough?  
  
B'Elanna tapped her commbadge. "Torres to Harry Kim, can you  
hear me?"  
  
A couple of tense seconds passed.  
  
:::"Barely...B'Elanna. Something...still be activated. Most of  
the...shielding is still in place.":::  
  
Tom motioned for her to terminate the communication before they  
were detected.   
  
"Very good, Harry, Torres out."  
  
"We must be missing something, B'Elanna."  
  
B'Elanna nodded. "We have to get around to the other side of the  
building and check that out."  
  
"It appears that the building is empty or someone surely would  
have come out after those grenades detonated."  
  
"But someone is bound to come and investigate."   
  
"Then time is of the essence," Tom grabbed B'Elanna's hand and  
both sprinted to investigate the other side of the building.   
  
Keeping their eyes eye peeled for anyone coming, the pair darted  
between debris and boulders before they reached the other side of  
the building. There they found a large cable that extended from  
the building and penetrated the stony ground.   
  
B'Elanna checked the tricorder's readings. "This line is still  
active. I think if we sever the cable the rest of the shields  
will come down." Hearing the sound in the distance of what  
sounded like a vehicle getting closer, they quickly reached for  
their phasers.   
  
"We'll concentrate the two beams on the area where it exits the  
building," Tom said. He fired his weapon and B'Elanna joined  
him. The cable began to glowing, whatever substance the cable  
was made of, it was a lot more resilient than it first appeared.   
  
"Just a bit longer, Tom!" B'Elanna yelled over the whine of their  
weapons.  
  
Even over the hum of the phasers, they could hear the vehicles  
getting nearer and nearer. They stood their ground and continued  
to fire. Finally, just as the vehicles pulled around a group of  
dried-out cactus-type plants the cable fell away from the  
building.   
  
Wasting no time, B'Elanna and Tom ran for cover towards the rocks  
that they had hidden behind before. This time Tom slapped his  
commbadge. "Harry, try it now!"  
  
"Acknowledged..... You did it!" Harry pointed toward Seven and  
the Borg pulled Voyager away from behind the moon so it would be  
in position to begin transporting the crew.   
  
"We have some guards on our tail. So keep a lock on us."  
  
"We will, Tom." Harry grimaced at the sound of projectiles being  
fired at his friends over the commbadge.   
  
As soon as they were in range, the Delaneys, each manning a  
separate transporter room began beaming the crew back to the  
ship. As soon as the Captain, Chakotay, and Tuvok were back on  
board they headed right for the bridge.  
  
"Harry, Seven, where are Tom and B'Elanna?"  
  
"Well, Captain, they still haven't beamed up yet, their  
commbadges signals come and go. I figure that they must be  
running around some type of rock formations because I keep on  
detecting Zargonite. Which would explain the problem we are  
having zeroing on to their commbadge signals. We are keeping  
them monitored, and as soon as we receive a lock on them, we will  
beam them up."  
  
"I see, so it was those two that blew up that building near the  
edge of the mine. We could see the explosions from where we were  
working."  
  
"Harry," Megan's voice rang out sweetly over his communication  
system. "We just beamed Tom and B'Elanna aboard. Both safe and  
sound. That's the last of them. Everyone is present and  
accounted for."  
  
Harry smiled with relief as did everyone else on the Bridge--  
even Seven of Nine.  
  
"Seven, get us back on course to the Alpha Quadrant, warp factor  
8."   
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
Chakotay turned to Harry. "There is one thing I want to know,  
Ensign. How did Paris and Torres get down to the planet?"  
  
The Captain pivoted around to look at Harry Kim herself. "I  
think that's a question I'd like to have answered myself."   
  
Harry looked a bit uncomfortable at having to supply his superior  
officers with the answer. Seven turned around from her temporary  
position at the helm. "I think it would be prudent to wait until  
Lt. Torres and Ensign Paris were able to come to the bridge to  
explain what has transpired over the last few days."  
  
Janeway was surprised by Seven's answer but nodded her  
concurrence. "Very well, I'll be in my quarters cleaning up. I  
want to see all of the senior staff, including the Delaneys, in  
my ready room in forty-five minutes."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"You two skydived through three security nets in order to reach  
the planet?" Janeway asked, still not believing what she had been  
told.  
  
B'Elanna and Tom looked sheepishly at each other.  
  
"Just who was in charge up here while we were on that planet?   
This doesn't sound like some scheme that our Mr. Kim would come  
up with, does it, Mr. Paris?"  
  
"No, no ma'am it doesn't. I came up with this plan."  
  
"It was a pretty unconventional," Chakotay remarked.  
  
Janeway smiled. "Yes, but typically Tom Paris. You did a good  
job, Tom. I'm placing a commendation in your file. I don't  
think it will be long before I can restore your lieutenant rank."  
  
B'Elanna looked at Tom, she was very proud on him and wanted him  
to know it. And he did.  
  
*****  
  
"We've got you this time," Malicia boasted, as the tightened the  
rope around Captain Proton.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Princess Neutron thundered. Brandishing  
a small, elegant ray gun, the royal galactic beauty entered the  
space ship. "Drop your weapons and get away from them!!!"  
  
"Ooo," the evil twin sisters cooed together and dropped their  
weapons on the floor.  
  
"What shall I do with you?" Neutron asked as she herded the two  
ladies away from Captain Proton and his friends.   
  
"We don't have time to turn them over to the authorities,  
Princess. But we could restrain them in the ship's brig," the  
Captain suggested, Demonica and Malicia pouted. "I'll even  
assign my number one sidekick, Buster Kincaid to guard them."   
The twins made a bee-line for the brig, grabbing Buster along the  
way to make sure that he followed the Captain's command.   
  
"Captain?"   
  
"Yes, Miss Goodheart?"  
  
"I think it would be a good idea if I were to go  
watch...um...Buster, just in case the twins were to...ah....try  
something?" Seven said hoping that she was getting the dialog  
right.  
  
Tom tried hard not to laugh. He knew that Harry would kill him  
for sticking him with the three ladies yet again. "Excellent  
idea Constance. I'm sure the Princess and myself can save the  
world without you."  
  
A happy Captain Proton chewed his gum lustily and turned to the  
Princess. "Princess, you saved our lives! It's is now time to  
save the world once again! Will you join me?"  
  
"Of course, I always carry a spare rocket pack!"  
  
"Ahh, the girl..." B'Elanna glared and Tom backpedaled.   
"Um...the woman of my dreams!"  
  
Taking off, the Princess and the Captain streaked along the  
black-and-white-poor-excuse-for-a-sunset, darkening sky.   
  
Landing in Chaotica's mad laboratory, the pair quickly  
overpowered the Doctor's henchmen, and with Chaotica cursing  
their unexpected entrance, they flipped the switch to deactivate  
the phallic-shaped rocket. Thus the world was saved, only for it  
to be threatened in a future episode.   
  
"Captain Proton," Chaotica sneered, "I see that you had to get a  
little help this time--she's quite the beauty."  
  
The Captain smiled, snapped his gum, and pulled the Princess  
close to him with one arm while he still maintained his ray gun  
pointed at the evil doctor. "Yes, she is gorgeous isn't she?"   
He gazed smokily into the Princess' dark eyes. "Princess, do you  
think that there could ever be a future for a Captain and a  
Princess?"  
  
A low sexy growl emanated from the Princess' throat. "Do you  
think there's a future for say a lieutenant and an ensign?"  
  
"Hmmmm. You know there could be?" Tom smiled at the analogy  
and chewed on his gum. "Kiss me, your Highness."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask Captain *Proton*."  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What you just said."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
"The last part."  
  
B'Elanna smiled knowingly. "Captain Proton?"  
  
"That's it!" To reward her, he brought his lips down to touch  
her own. The Princess raked her fingers through his hair and  
pulled him closer to her. She opened her lips and pressed  
against his slightly parted mouth with her tongue. He willingly  
granted her access, and brought the hand holding the ray gun down  
and holstered the weapon. From experience, he knew he needed two  
free hands to handle his woman. They barely heard Chaotica's  
footsteps as he slipped out of his headquarters and into the  
night. There would be other adventures in the holodeck where  
they would meet up again.   
  
The Captain brought both hands around the Princess and under her  
cape. He ran the fingers up and down her spine where he knew her  
flesh was sensitive.   
  
She continued to explore his mouth with her tongue, tasting the  
minty tingle of the gum as she tangled her tongue around his. A  
moan of ecstasy emanated from her throat as he slipped his  
fingers between the material of the costume and her buttocks.  
  
It was the Protector of Earth and Scourge of Intergalactic Evil  
that pulled away first. Humans always did require more oxygen  
than Klingons, she mused.  
  
"You are just incredible."  
  
The Princess chewed on the gum with great satisfaction.   
  
"How did you do that?" the Captain asked pointing to her mouth.  
  
She smiled and pulled a piece of the gum away from her lips so it  
formed a long strand and then using her talented tongue pulled it  
back into her mouth and grinned at her accomplishment. "Beatrice  
Winslow knows."  
  
"I just bet she does."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
Guess what? The author would love to know if you liked this  
story. So if you could take the time to email her at  
kelhapam@lt.net, she would very much appreciate it.   
  
If you don't, I'll send Dr. Chaotica over to your home to pay you  
an evil visit. (PJ in NH rethinks this threat, some people are  
into kinky things and may welcome the company.) So on second  
thought, just please email me. ;)  



End file.
